


The Long Road to Somewhere

by albawrites



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus is terrible with expressing himself. Drift and Tailgate attempt to help him win over Rung, and it goes about as well as one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement. Originally, this story was written a couple of years ago, and I hemmed and hawed over whether or not I'd post it. After some tweaking, I decided that I wanted to share it. The story takes place shortly after events on Temptoria, and eventually it takes place after Hedonia but before Overlord's outbreak. The story was originally written before those issues were published, so if anything seems out of place it's primarily due to the time it was completed.

When the repairs were eventually completed for Rung, it's almost as if there'd been a relief that floated through the ship for multiple reasons. All in all, it would be impossible to say that their resident _brightest spark_ had not been cared for by many. While the guilt no doubt still eats at Swerve, he has yet to make a formal apology; instead, there have been nervous glances and grins, but he made a point of visiting to drop off fuel for Rung. There had been many others to stop by, much to the annoyance to Ratchet who insisted that Rung still needed to take his time, even if Skids had successfully triggered something to bring Rung around.

Sometimes it's easy to forget that not every single Autobot is battleworthy or has even been involved directly in battle. Most certainly an Autobot Rung is, but it's undisputed that the psychiatrist had been involved in a dangerous situation not suitable for his profession. Clearly.

"Just a brief check-up, making sure there's no remaining injuries from Temptoria," Ratchet mutters. "Settle down, Drift."

Anything Drift intends to say is put on hold as he glances up, hearing some very familiar heavy foot steps. Standing in the doorway is Ultra Magnus, turning his head to address Ratchet primarily. "I'm here for Rung. It was reported that he should be fit to return to his typical schedule starting today?"

"Hm? Right." The medic gives a small wave of his hand. "Dunno why you're here, though. Rewind's already filled him in on what he's missed."

There's just a brief nod of acknowledgement before Ultra Magnus turns his attention to Rung. "Doctor. Welcome back."

"Ultra Magnus, thank you," Rung replies, offering up a gentle smile. "You know you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Rung."

"Hm." The enforcer tilts his head down just a bit. "For security's sake, it is my intention to escort you back to your office. You aren't in lockdown, but it would be safer."

Escort? On one hand, sure, the ship has had its strange results with sparkeaters and teleportations and attacking Decepticons, but Drift isn't entirely sure that's necessary. Yet, Rung doesn't argue. He just wears his calm smile, lightly resting a hand to Magnus's forearm.

"I appreciate the thought. I am ready if you'd like to guide me back now," Rung informs him.

Ultra Magnus gives pause, glancing at the contact momentarily before he answers: "Very good."

As the pair leave, Drift gives some thought. Most everyone had paid their visit to Rung in some way. Which is a lot, out of approximately two-hundred mechs on board such a large ship. Rung's injury had left a fairly large impact on the crew. Really, the only ones he can think of that hadn't gone to see him in some way had probably been Cyclonus (for obvious reasons), Fortress Maximus (who's still in the brig), and ... well, there's Ultra Magnus (for who knows what reason). The officer isn't many things, but being cold isn't one of them.

He can't help but be curious.

"All set--" Ratchet barely makes out before Drift is hopping off the table, and taking off. "Sure, fine! You're welcome," the medic grumbles.

Following someone without making them aware of his presence is a practiced skill. Being light on his feet and nonconfrontational is something Drift can easily emulate as he turns a corner, peering around it to make sure he can keep a curious optic on Ultra Magnus and Rung.

"It's very kind of you to do this," Rung mentions on the way, tone grateful.

Ultra Magnus keeps his gaze straight ahead, but he still speaks, even if his voice sounds a bit more firm than usual. "Considering what had happened, it seemed the most secure option."

"You aren't intending to guard me every time I wish to leave my office, do you?" Rung wonders, not hiding his amused inflection.

Magnus dips his head down a bit before shaking it. "No. That would be unreasonable. Unless of course you feel you require it?"

"No, no." Rung smiles. "But thank you for being so accommodating."

"...Mm." There's a nod from Ultra Magnus.

A generally normal conversation is not something Ultra Magnus has ever been known to carry at all; even something casual is something difficult for anyone to get him going in, Rodimus included. This isn't too atypical, Drift concludes, but he can get body language. He can get the fact that Ultra Magnus does seem to have a more rigid composure as he escorts the psychiatrist away.

Drift continues to trail them cautiously, making sure to keep from being spotted as he studies them. Ultra Magnus pauses by the door to Rung's office, looking down at the psychiatrist as he opens it.

There's a pause between both of them. Rung tilts his head. "Would you like to come in?"

Slowly, Ultra Magnus folds his arms, as if he has to process the question. "That is not necessary. I am not one of your patients."

"I know that. I'm not asking you as a doctor."

"I see." The officer raises his hand, covering his own mouth for a moment, as if he needs to think. It lowers slightly as he answers. "No. Not today. ...However, your sense of hospitality is appreciated."

"And the offer remains," Rung assures. "Also, I believe you were arranging my schedule?"

"Yes. The upload is prepared, it just needs to be done. I won't keep you waiting on that."

"Thank you," Rung responds sincerely. "Have a good day, Ultra Magnus."

"Yes. You as well."

When the door shuts after Rung heads inside of his office, it's strange to see the next bit of behavior of Ultra Magnus. He _lingers_ a moment, peering at the door with his head slightly bowed, as if in deep thought. Lingering is not a trait he often gives way to, Drift's noticed, so what's different now?

Whatever it is, the enforcer is stepping away now, his route clearly headed back to his own office. Following is impossible now; Drift has no point of going in there.

So he's left to wonder and observe from afar.

 

-=-=-

 

Visiting Ultra Magnus's office is not for the sake of jollies or socializing. Not that, you know, Tailgate dislikes him or anything, but he knows that by the time he gets to the office, he's either in for a horribly boring task or a horribly boring lecture or something that will undoubtedly be horribly boring. With great reluctance, Tailgate shuffles inside, finding the _Lost Light_ 's second-in-command with his arms folded and eyes peering down at the floor.

Now, usually, Ultra Magnus has a presence of authority. Really strict, uptight, and completely sure of himself. Ultra Magnus doesn't get lost in thought, Tailgate is pretty darn sure, and that's what it looks like right now.

But the moment doesn't last and Magnus is facing him.

"Tailgate, it occurs to me that you have one last task before your status as an Autobot can be officially realized. As such, I have taken it upon myself before you can commit to your position and before we can completely accept you into our ranks." Ultra Magnus unfolds his arms completely faces the smaller Cybertronian.

"Wh-what?" Tailgate's visor brightens in confusion. "But sir, I don't--"

"It's in the manual," Magnus informs him a bit more stiffly than usual. "Did you not read it?"

"I--" Realizing that he could be caught on account of not reading the extremely dry material, Tailgate jerks back slightly. "Oh, no no! Of course I did, sir. My, uh. Deepest apologies. What do you need me to do?"

"Very good." Reaching to pick up a data slug from his desk, Ultra Magnus holds it out to Tailgate. "I organize the schedules on this ship for most tasks. From here, it is directly uploaded through the main console by Perceptor's lab. I require you to upload this data."

Hesitantly, Tailgate accepts the data slug. "Is that it?"

"That's all. When you are done, confirm to me that you have it finished," Ultra Magnus orders.

It's a strangely simple task, and Tailgate is still a little confused as to why it's required. Still, if it's in the manual that he totally read of course and not at all recharged on top of, then yes he'll go and do it. 

With eagerness, he salutes. "Uh, yes sir! Gladly."

The safest thing to do is to take the task very seriously. Not Ultra Magnus-level of seriousness, but serious enough that Tailgate does not let himself get distracted as he moves to the room with the main console swiftly. He has a mission, after all, and after this, maybe Ultra Magnus will officially see him as an Autobot. 

As the data slug is inserted into the computer, Tailgate takes a step back and watches the data upload. Then he exhales in relief. Definitely simple! He lifts his wrist and addresses the second-in-command through his commlink, "Mission's completed, sir!"

" _Ackowledged. Return to your duties, Tailgate. ... Whatever those might be._ "

Feeling a bit of relief at the finished mission, Tailgate turns and heads out of the room. Simple enough.

Tailgate starts to head down the hallway, but he stumbles when suddenly Rung is rushing down, lightly bumping into him. "I'm sorry, Tailgate!" the psychiatist apologizes, briefly patting Tailgate's shoulder before he's back to bustling himself to Ultra Magnus's office.

What? Tailgate tilts his head in confusion.

Oh. He really shouldn't eavesdrop. That's pretty rude.

That's what he tells himself as he's already inching closer to the open door, listening in carefully.

And he's not the only one listening in either, Tailgate quickly notices. Drift is standing right over him!

Quickly, Drift presses a finger to his lips, a silent instruction that Tailgate stay quiet. Right, he can do that.

"Ultra Magnus, I know you don't typically approve of a sudden intrusion like this," Rung starts off, keeping his tone as delicate as possible.

No, he really doesn't, Tailgate notes mentally. But Ultra Magnus doesn't look angry or bothered or even more stern than usual, which is just baffling to him.

Magnus shakes his head. "What can I do for you?"

"I appreciate the hard work you've put into arranging my schedule," Rung assures him, "but it seems you've removed some of my patients entirely."

"Yes, the high risk ones." Ultra Magnus's optics narrow slightly. Not into anger, but something like being puzzled.

A hand goes to Ultra Magnus's wrist, which draws the enforcer's attention briefly with a glance before he's facing Rung again, who says, "I will have to see them as I normally would, Ultra Magnus. Without any treatment, do you see them improving?"

"I don't really see Whirl--" Magnus begins, his voice sounding tight, but he stops himself. "You don't want any change in your usual schedule?"

"Would you for yours?" Rung questions, nothing scathing or angry in his tone.

"Doctor--"

"Rung," is reminded softly.

There's a moment of silence before Ultra Magnus holds up his free hand, holding out his index finger. "I could enact policy 1183 in concern of what happened."

"Not without bearing line 14A in mind," Rung points out.

Magnus lifts his chin up, an optic ridge raised in something like surprise. "Footnote 7-1 would clearly put that to rest."

"Only as long as you were putting policy 118 _4_ into play as well, you know better than that."

That earns a bit of silence from Ultra Magnus. Did... did Magnus just _lose_ a policy debate?

Something is mumbled from the officer, but it's not something Tailgate can make out. And by the looks of it, Rung didn't quite understand him either as he leans in ever so slightly. Eventually, Ultra Magnus relents with, "I will update your schedule accordingly."

Relief is clearly spelled out on Rung's face. "Thank you, Ultra Magnus."

Suddenly, Tailgate feels himself being pulled back sharply by Drift; he tries to not make a noise as they both scramble to be out of the way and as unnoticeable as possible, considering Rung is exiting the office. There's a pause in the psychiatrist's step as he glances over his shoulder back to the door, but it's only brief as he continues back down the hallway.

Remaining as silent as possible, Tailgate and Drift glance back into Ultra Magnus's office, who has his back to the door, fortunately. The second-in-command as his arms crossed, then he shakes his head, muttering to himself, "Clearly, I've going about this all wrong..." Eventually, he turns away, no doubt to update the schedule as promised.

Both Tailgate and Drift back away, mostly at the ex-Decepticon's insistence. With a motion of his hand, Drift seems to be encouraging Tailgate to follow him. Hesitantly, he obeys, glancing back one more time at the office door before both he and Drift slip into a separate room entirely.

"What do you think that was about?" Tailgate decides to ask. "Maybe... oh no! Maybe I failed my mission! I uploaded the data like Ultra Magnus wanted and all, so I don't know what went wrong..."

"What data?" Drift inquires, tapping his chin curiously.

"Well, he finished organizing the schedule, and he asked me to upload it for him. Then that just happened. Whatever that whole thing was." Tailgate shrugs. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Drift folds his arms. "Hmm. He escorted Rung to his office, put together a schedule so that he wouldn't have to see high risk patients..."

"You know, now that I think about it?" Tailgate looks up as he realizes something. "I overheard Ultra Magnus and Rodimus talking while Ratchet was repairing me once."

_Rodimus, what you did was completely unacceptable. If you want to put you own life at risk, go ahead. But using Rung like that..._

"I figured it was because Rung isn't combative at all and I guess Rodimus is a pretty big risktaker. Which I guess is _all_ true, but..." Tailgate trails off. "But he was pretty upset about it, now that I think about it."

"Calling Rodimus out isn't surprising," Drift agrees, "but I think we're onto something here. Ultra Magnus is a very subtle individual when it comes to how he might actually feel on something. You know, besides intense disappointment! I think he might be a little fond of Rung."

"Can he _do_ that?" Tailgate wonders. "I mean, like something besides policies and cleaning."

Drift shrugs. "I think it's pretty obviously there. For as obvious as something like this for Magnus would be. And think of the opportunity! It'd bring about a whole new aura of good energy and--"

"--And maybe less work," Tailgate realizes. "Maybe he'd actually relax!"

"Well, uh. I suppose that's possible, too. Don't push it, though."

"Drift, _this needs to happen_. If I get another manual shoved at me, I dunno what I'll do."

"Okay. But we need a decent plan of action." Drift rubs his chin a little. "All right, so I know Rung invited Ultra Magnus to his office on a later date. It would be a good idea if we kept an eye out for that area coming soon. Maybe we should check to see when Magnus is off-duty. Usually he just works anyway, but if my guess is right, he should take advantage of this opportunity."

"What do you have in mind?" Tailgate asks curiously.

Drift grins. "Let's see if we can gather some information first. We'll start with learning when Magnus will stop by, and then do some research."

 

-=-=-

 

"Ultra Magnus, I'm glad that you came by," Rung welcomes the larger mech, smiling brightly.

The door shuts behind Magnus as he steps in, pausing just short of meeting closer to the psychiatrist. It hasn't been long after their stop by Hedonia (a very unfortunate experience), and a few hours after he had taken Rung to see Rodimus (a joke gone wrong, why did he even bother trying). Neither aspects he's very interested in discussing, and he hopes that Rung won't bring either of them up. 

Ultra Magnus instead says, "I was certain to make sure it was while we were both inbetween our respective schedules. I wouldn't force you to cancel any appointments that was arranged."

"Especially not after I asked you to keep it consistent to what it was," Rung agrees with a certain wryness to his voice. "But I did want to thank you."

"Arranging schedules is not a complicated task."

"No, I'm aware of that. I could have done it." Rung pauses, then continues to clarify, "Almost everyone came to see me when I was awake. I noticed that you hadn't. I didn't take it personally; you are very busy. It then occurred to me that you didn't stop by because you were working on the schedule. And you arranged it specifically so I wouldn't be in danger. Which was unnecessary, but I understand why."

There's hesitation from Ultra Magnus, then he nods faintly. "Doctor."

"Rung," is the habitual reminder, spoken with a small grin.

"Like the ladder," Ultra Magnus mumbles. "I know."

"Thank you for thinking of me. You are very kind, Ultra Magnus."

There's a moment of silence from Ultra Magnus, his optics looking down almost hesitantly at Rung. Yet, the psychiatrist looks up at him with a lack of judgment, completely with gratitude. Rung lightly touches his wrist.

Finally, Ultra Magnus exhales, steps a bit closer, and begins to say, "I had meant to--"

He's quickly cut off as something like music begins to blare out of the speakers of the room. There's a jerk from Magnus and he whirls around to peer up at the source of the sound, and Rung mostly looks surprised. The sound is a strange, erratic tempo with a repetitive drum beat in the background. Words are being said, but they are generally nonsensical.

"This is, ah... Earth music? I've never heard anything quite like it before." Rung offers an uncertain grin.

"It's _something_ and it is also **above the permitted noise volume for the ship** , BLASTER," Ultra Magnus snaps, the last portion spoken into his commlink.

The music is quickly shut off.

"I should see what's gotten into him," Ultra Magnus grumbles. "I... thank you, for your time."

"I wish it hadn't been cut short," Rung admits. "But I understand. Come by again, Magnus."

At that, Ultra Magnus glances down at him, then nods. "That would be. ... I will."

"It'd be nice?" Rung suggests, quirking a brow curiously.

"Right. That." Ultra Magnus nods once before taking his leave.

 

-=-=-

 

Drift and Tailgate look at each other behind Blaster.

"Maybe I should have specified when I asked for music for them," Drift murmurs.

"I really don't think Ultra Magnus cares about music anyway. Why the heck did I listen to Swerve?" Tailgate mutters to himself. Then, something sinks in, almost horribly. "Does he enjoy anything outside of rules?!"

"I think we need a new approach," Drift says with a sigh.

"I think we need to bail before he gets here."

"Right, well let's--"

When the door opens with a very cross-looking Ultra Magnus standing in the way, they quickly knew they had no where to flee to.

 

-=-=-

 

The lecturing had taken approximately an hour. Admittedly, Tailgate still feels bad about it, if only because they'd involved Blaster who ended up getting an earful as well. When asking what it was all about after Ultra Magnus had left -- in a bit of a huff, Tailgate remembers clearly -- Drift had spilled it a bit, talking about Ultra Magnus, Rung, something about love and good energy and it was then that it clicked.

So others started to get in on it, whether it was along with Drift's seemingly more innocent motivations, Tailgate's desire for a slightly more laidback second-in-command, or just for kicks and giggles. Who knows.

Over the course of the week, there'd been more schemes. Locking down a small room with both Ultra Magnus and Rung in it seemed to only cause discomfort, which in retrospect made sense because (A) Rung isn't very big to begin with and (B) Ultra Magnus is enormous; it ended with stiff apologies from Magnus who then went on a personalized mission to locate who was responsible, to which Skids took to living in the vents for awhile. While Rewind supposedly stated he'd be more interested in just watching from a distance and see how things unfold, he did _accidentally_ bump into Rung, who spilled his energon on Ultra Magnus in turn while the enforcer was on his usual patrols -- though that had only caused Magnus to force an apology out of Rewind, in which Rung insisted it was okay. 

A series of events as such and no where closer.

And eventually, it wasn't as if they were going to be unnoticed at some point.

"I think we're running out of ideas," Tailgate sighs, burying his head into his arms as he sits at the table with Drift.

"Once we got to the idea of trying infect someone with a love virus, I think we sort of hit a point," Drift reluctantly admits. "I'm pretty sure Perceptor would laugh if I tried asking him, anyway."

"What about Brainstorm?" Tailgate asks.

Drift gives him a flat look.

Tailgate shrugs helplessly. "Okay okay. Still, leave it to Ultra Magnus to make this as difficult as possible--"

The door opens suddenly with Rodimus walking in, arms folded. Tailgate and Drift stare up from their respective seats, more or less frozen in the middle of their not-quite-planning and discussion.

"So let me get this straight," Rodimus starts, frowning deeply. "There's a nearly ship-wide plan to try to get Ultra Magnus arranged with _Rung_ , it includes a series of hilarious hijinks... and no one's bothered to even _try_ to involve me?"

"Well, they weren't really supposed to be hilarious hijinks," Tailgate mumbles.

"They just sort of ended up that way," Drift confesses. 

"Kind of like a lot of things here, actually."

Drift cycles his vents and tries to clarify for Rodimus with, "I'm _pretty_ positive that Magnus is, erm. Fond of Rung. Getting him to admit it, though, has been the harder task."

"So much for ordering him to be more easygoing," Rodimus sighs and leans his head back. "You think it'd be too much to ask if I ordered him to get this thing off his chest?"

"Can you even _do_ that? Order him to confess?" Tailgate wonders.

There's a pause in the room.

Rodimus smiles broadly, turns on one foot, and steps out, marching off down the hallway with an impression of intent.

"Um," Tailgate emits in confusion.

"I... think he took that as a challenge." Drift winces.

The pair glance at each other once before they both scramble to their feet, going to follow from a distance.

 

-=-=-

 

"You want me to _what?_ "

It's not that Rodimus and Ultra Magnus often have these sorts of _staredowns_ , but there seems to be a trend of Magnus disagreeing with a method. Rodimus then tells him to try to relax, ease up, or to not order _him_ around. Something like that. This? This is a fair bit different. This has nothing to do with a policy or a choice of action.

This has everything to do with a personal matter.

Ultra Magnus has his arms folded, scowling more than usual down at Rodimus, who's looking somehow both determined and smug at the same time.

"I'm ordering you to tell Rung how you really feel about him."

It's not hard for Rodimus to look confident in this matter. Ultra Magnus does not make a habit of lying, so if Rodimus is right about this...

"I hardly see how this has anything to do with you or other matters of the ship," Magnus informs him much more stiffly than he's ever been.

Bingo.

"In case you hadn't noticed, there've been a lot of interesting _shenanigans_ that you've ended up with in relation to him. You think all of those were by accident?" Rodimus shrugs. "Look, Magnus; I never expected you'd be soft on someone."

"It's not--" Ultra Magnus grunts quietly, cutting himself off.

"Frankly, I don't even know if you've ever been involved with someone. Have you? Man, what is that _even like?_ Er, well, anyway." Rodimus shakes his head. "I think this would be good for you. You're not his patient, so it's not going to break any of your rules. And I did already order you to _ease up_ ; this goes in conjunction with that order. All right? You have to tell him."

"Because you told me to." There isn't anger or bitterness in his voice, but Rodimus recognizes the frustration.

"Because it'd be _good_ for you."

There's a lengthy pause between the two of them. Ultra Magnus manages to relax his frown somewhat as he exhales. "I suppose you have some point."

"Great!"

"I shouldn't keep this from him."

"Glad you're seeing it my way."

"I should make sure he knows so this foolishness does not continue," Magnus mutters.

"Yeah-- wait, what?" Rodimus jerks is head back a bit as he watches Ultra Magnus head down the hallway. "Hey-- Magnus!"

"This will stop here," Ultra Magnus informs him firmly. "It will be made right."

"Magnus!" There _is_ an effort from Rodimus to try to follow him, but as soon as Ultra Magnus heads into Rung's office, Rodimus winces and stops. Scrap, that didn't quite go as planned.

Well. He can keep an eye on things.

He pulls up his commlink. "Blaster, I need visuals on Rung's office again."

 

-=-=-

 

"It's not like you to just barge in like that."

It does quickly occur to Ultra Magnus that Rung is absolutely correct. Usually, he is at least courteous enough to message him ahead of time. Even then, at least for the sake of some, he will knock prior to entry.

Magnus lowers his head faintly. "My apologies. It-- it is fairly urgent."

"I would have suspected as much. You're not a very impulsive person," Rung assures. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No. No thank you." Ultra Magnus shakes his head slowly. "I imagine this will not take long."

As to be expected, Rung is looking at him attenatively. It's impossible to imagine him in any other way, but it's silently appreciated by Ultra Magnus.

The enforcer folds his arms behind his back. "You are an admirable individual. Responsible, fair, and dutiful to your line of work. You are not battle-ready, but you aren't afraid of doing what's necessary. What is _right._ There are so few that are like you."

"Magnus?" The psychiatrist's brows knit somewhat, both in confusion and concern.

"I had considered, briefly, to court you," Ultra Magnus states, voice stiffening at such a personal admission. "When I realized all that I could do was attempt to organize a schedule to keep you safe, it occurred to me that I am unfit for this. Nothing was going right and I cannot offer you anything suitable. I appreciate the kindness you have given me, but I'm afraid I have not been as honest with you as I should have been, Rung."

There's a brief moment of silence. Eventually, Rung approaches him, getting onto the tips of his feet as he reaches up to place his hand to Magnus's jawline. Gently tugging him down a bit.

"You said my name," Rung notes softly.

"I have only wished to address you with respect. Not because I had ever forgotten it," Ultra Magnus clarifies quietly.

Rung looks up at him, clearly with worry. "Magnus. When you speak to me, why do you sound so sad? So sure that I'd turn you away?"

Magnus shutters his optics. "I'm not asking anything of you."

"I know that."

The hand on Ultra Magus's jaw coaxes him down a bit further, and a kiss is lightly pressed to his cheek.

Magnus opens his optics, frowning silently in confusion. A calm smile is given in response as Rung tells him, "I think that you have lived your life too long with the expectation of the worst. I suppose that's the impact of war and your line of work."

"I don't understand." Magnus isn't pulling away from him, but he's looking at Rung in hopes of a clear answer. "You want this?"

"I think that it's something good, for both of us. I think that we'll also both need time to adjust to the idea, but I'd like to try if you're willing to work for it." Rung lightly pats his jaw.

There's a moment that passes, as if Ultra Magnus is attempting to work out the right way of saying what's on his mind. A personal approach is not something he often does, but in this case, it's something he should do. "I always work for what's necessary." Magnus lowers his head faintly. "I. ... Thank you, Rung."

"You're a good person, Ultra Magnus, Rung assures. "You're welcome. And thank you, too. Now, if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask."

 

-=-=-

 

There's that natural impulse to tease Ultra Magnus about it, of course. He can't discount that. But he's given it a lot of thought before reacting. At every instance of him wanting to heckle Magnus, he's tried to think of ways that'll help improve his outlook. Most of them haven't worked out that great, but it'd be nice to see him a little more relaxed for a change.

It's what Rodimus is hoping for.

He leans casually against the console, not even hiding how smug he feels as he watches Rung and Ultra Magnus talk on the screen. No sound, but that's all right. At least neither of them are looking upset, so that's not so bad, he hopes.

Skids is leaning back, feet up as he's also watching, passing a box of small energon cubes back between him and Blaster. Rewind is comfortable in his seat, gently kicking his legs as he's no doubt taking a recording; next to him is Tailgate, who has his chin propped up in his hands.

"You think it'll work out okay?" Drift wonders idly.

Rodimus grins, as Rung seems to have convinced Magnus to come down for an actual kiss. "Call it a good feeling. I get those, you know."


End file.
